Cody Loves Maddie
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: New unofficial Suite Life season 3 episode. Cody falls in love for Maddie for the first time, and seeks London's help. Last chapter up, so please review!
1. Just because of Little Manhattan

**Well, here's my new fanfic for The Suite life of Zack and Cody, and this one tells of Cody being in love for the fi****rst time… over Maddie?!?**

**Enjoy! Leave at least 10 reviews and I hope you enjoy this.**

Cody was once quiet and he just slumbered on the bed since he was tired from all the fun he had at the mall. He wished to be quiet for awhile, until, well a few minutes later, he got up and watched a movie.

He watched "Little Manhattan" and he got over his being shy on girls. Now, he felt something in his heart: he felt that he liked Maddie!

Cody said to himself, _why do I like Maddie? This is weird of me…_

He then finished the movie and he went down to find Maddie, who was in the swimming pool, taking a bath there. He said, "What the-" then, as Maddie got out of the pool, and seeing how sexy she is in her bikini, thought, _oh snap, she's really sexy… wait! What am I thinking of?!_

Maddie said, "Hey Cody. You're, and where's Zack?"

Cody said, "Not here today, had a sleepover at his friend's house."

Then, Cody, blushing, said, "I've got to go, Maddie. I'll see you later, I'll go speak to London first." Then, before he left, "You know, Maddie, you look sexy in a bikini." Then, realizing what he said, cupped his hands and left, but Maddie stopped him.

She replied, "Thanks. I like that compliment."

He ran away in shame- or does he really can't take it?

_Lobby_

He got to the Lobby and he saw London Tipton coming in the hotel. He waved to get London's attention and once she noticed her, he said, "Hey London."

London replied, "Well, Cody, what do you want?"

Cody said, "I... Need your help, London."

London said, "Ok, what is it then?"

Cody said, "Well, I have to tell this you in a whisper. No one else must know this, even Maddie."

London said, "Ok, go."

Cody whispered, "Between you and me, I… am… in…. love… London."

London said, "With whom?"

Cody continued whispering, "I… Love… Maddie…"

London shouted, "WHAT!"

Cody covered London's mouth and said, "Shh, I told you not to say it!"

London then took Cody by the hand and she said, "Come with me… to my room! We'll keep talking about this!" she and Cody then ran upstairs to her room there.

_At London's room _(A/N: don't ever think that they'll have a sex scene here, remember, it's Cody's first time to be in love and this is a rated T fanfic.)

London said, "You're in love with my best friend? Cody, what were you thinking?"

Cody said, "I was tired today, and I watched the movie 'Little Manhattan' and I felt that the main character was me and the girl there, is Maddie."

London said, just for watching that, you… fell in love… with Maddie? Something that, well, made me think about it."

Cody said, "Will you help me on… girls? I mean, dating, how to woo her, anything to get a girl's attention?"

London said, "Well…"

Cody was so anxious that he wanted to just get on it so that he can fall for Maddie. Then he said, "Please?" he did the puppy eyes so London just sighed and said, "Well, I'll teach you how to touch a girl." (Reference to JoJo's song of the same title)

Cody said, "How?"

London said, "Well,"

_(Narration mode, with scenes of how Cody does London's instructions)_

"First, ask her everything about her, and tell her everything about you. You two will get to know each other more with that kind of conversation."

(Cody) Tell me about yourself, Maddie.

(Maddie) Well, I like to swim, enjoy my work here… (A/N: there's much to tell but I don't know all of it.)

"Second, make sure you agree with what she loves. Otherwise, give her flowers and chocolates."

(Cody) Hey Maddie, I have some flowers and chocolates for you…

(Maddie) How sweet of you, Cody! Thanks!

"Third, ask her how you feel. That's the hard part, but if you can't handle it,"

(Cody) Maddie, I… Like… I mean, love… well, is there a better way to say it?

(Mr. Moseby calls for Maddie, prompts to leave)

(Maddie) I'll talk to you later. If you're ready to 'fess up, let me know. (Leaves Cody in a confused state)

(Cody) Oh Snap!

"Take her out on a date. That's the last thing to do."

Cody said, "But, London, how? I have no money!"

London said, "Well, I'll help you out. I'm rich, remember?"

Cody just said, "Oh!"

He continued, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" then, grabbing London's arm, dashed away to the mall.

**Well, London better hurry up on "fixing" Cody for her plan to get Cody to tell Maddie that he's in love! Find out on chapter 2, but first, leave at least 8 reviews.**


	2. Cody and London: lost in shopping

**Cody confessed to London that he is in love with Maddie! Well, London gave Cody the tips to fall for Maddie, but now, London must help him further with a little makeover… at the mall.**

**Leave 8 reviews please for this chapter!**

_The Mall_

Cody and London were there to by items that will be needed for Cody's "makeover." Cody said, "Well, where do we go next?"

London just said, "You'll see. I have a place there that I usually come around to buy fancy dresses, so there's some that will fit you."

Cody said, "But, is that a girl's store?"

London said, "No. in fact, everyone can go there, as long as they can afford the dresses there."

Cody said, "Well, let's go there!" and, London ran along with Cody to her favorite store.

_Tipton Hotel_

Maddie was in the lobby and she was finding for London. She asked Mr. Moseby, "Mr. Moseby, where's London?"

Mr. Moseby said, "Well, I didn't see them. I think London left for the mall for something, so I think that's where she went."

Maddie said, "Ok! I'll go there and find her." As she was about to leave, Mr. Moseby said, "Wait- you're forgetting that you have work today. Better yet, go back to your workplace and just wait for her; she'll be back in minutes."

Maddie said, "Oh Snap!" then, as she was going back to her place, Zack just arrived.

Zack said, "Hey beautiful, where's Cody?"

Maddie said, "I have no time, Zack! I must seek London!"

Zack said, "Well I have no idea but you're definitely not in the mood. Well, see you around. As a bonus, I'll even by you a whole cake just to shut up."

Maddie said, "Zack, I know you still 'love' me but this is not a time to joke around! I need London quick!"

Zack said, "And I'm not even fooling around too! I need to see Cody! If you think you're the only one in a person crisis, well, I'm in one too, and it involves my brother!"

Mr. Moseby, who was watching them argue, just sighed and he said, "Well, London was in the mall, but I wonder if Cody joined too?"

_At a designer brand store at the mall_

London and Cody were greeted by the employees and the store manager has just arrived in time when London and Cody came in. the manager, Ms. Danielle Olsen, said, "Welcome, Miss Tipton! I see you have a new date today, and it looks like he needs a makeover!"

London said, "Well, he's not my date, in fact he's my visiting nephew who wants to buy here for the first time. He's going out on a date and he needs great clothes and shoes."

Cody whispered, "London, why are you saying fake stuff to the store owner?"

London whispered, "Well, if you don't want your cover blown, just stay calm. I'll handle the rest. Do you want me to keep helping you or not?"

Cody just said, "Well, I have no choice." Then he said to Ms. Olsen, "Well, I'm Cody Tipton (He's using London's last name for an excuse) and I would like the best clothes that I will need for a date."

Ms. Olsen said, "Well, Mr. Tipton, come with us to the dressing room; we'll help you choose!"

Cody said, "Can London come too? I'm underage to go without a chaperone."

The store manager nodded, and they went in. once there, the store manager said, "We'll make your makeover really fabulous!" she then told her staff to prepare for the make over and Cody was confused, as he thought, _is this some fashion store or a __parlor__? This is confusing at all! They even have staff at her beck and call! This is indeed the best!_

The store manager said, "Ok, Cody, let's begin!"

Cody just said, "What do you mean?"

(Background song for this part: "Supermodel" by Taylor Dane, as heard in the Lizzie McGuire Movie OST)

Cody has gone in different styles, clothes and vice versa, and they always get a good nod, and so does London, but Cody just disagreed, even telling them what he didn't like.

"This makes me look not cool."

"This is not my color."

"Um, its fine… but it's not matching my shirt."

"Almost near…"

"This hat is too big for my head."

"What did you guys think of me now? Her dream hero?"

"This makes me look like Tuxedo Mask, but not now."

"No, No, No, NO!!!"

After a few tries for the right outfit, all of them gave up and the manager said, "Well, after 500 outfits and you haven't found the right one?"

Cody then sighed and said, "Well, I'm Cody Tipton, and I'm not some Barbie doll that you can dress up to your expectations! I need choices!" The store manager said, "Well, you should have told us awhile ago!" then she looked at her staff and she said, "Well, you guys need rest. This customer's driving us nuts."

Cody them looked around and said, "Can I see all 500 outfits again? I need to mix and match clothes, shoes and accessories."

The manager nodded and they let Cody pick his own dress.

_A few minutes later_

Cody came out of the dressing room at his best, and all the staff, the manager and even London was amazed with what Cody wanted! Cody was wearing a black tuxedo, a white sleeve shirt underneath, the best shoes he wanted, smooth sleek pants, and a gentleman's hat and cane to go with it.

Now, he feels like a million bucks!

Cody said, "Well, this is the dress that I want. How much does it cost, ma'am?"

The manager said, "Well, if London will pay for it, it's only $75.79."

London said, "I'll pay for it. I'm in charge for this."

As they left the store, the manager said, "Thanks for shopping! Come back again, Mr. Tipton!"

London said, "Next time, we'll shop somewhere. They got us totally confused."

Cody said, "Right."

The makeover was not over yet, as Cody went to buy roses and chocolates for Maddie, as well as a diamond ring, and he even cleaned his teeth, took a haircut, and bought cologne for him to smell good. London's purse was almost empty, so Cody stopped buying items.

After a whole day, as the sun was just beginning to set, London and Cody were tired and London said, "Well, we bought everything you'll need. It's getting dark, let's go home now."

Cody said, "Right. It's already 5:00 pm so we must be back at the Tipton by now."

With this in mind, they went back home.

_The Tipton, 6:00 pm_

Mr. Moseby and all the staff there were bewildered with Maddie and Zack just throwing bad things to say to themselves and this also worried Carey, too. Maddie and Zack were about to start being enemies when all of a sudden…

London and Cody arrived in time before Maddie and Zack can stop talking to each other- permanently.

Cody said, "Did I miss anything?"

Zack said, "Cody! Where have you been? Me and Maddie almost hate each other just because you're gone without you knowing that you're with London!"

Maddie said, "And you London, I bet you went to the shopping mall too! If I was right, you spoiled Cody with some toys, eh?"

London said, "Zack, Maddie, listen to us first."

Cody said "The reason I went with London is because I need to buy some items for a surprise. I just can't tell you now, Maddie, Zack."

Maddie said, "What surprise?"

Cody said, "You'll find out… later."

Cody left for his room and so did London, for her room. Zack and Maddie were still confused and instead, said sorry to their selves because they were fighting for something simple as shopping.

But a thought left Maddie and Zack… _what surprise?_

**What was the surprise anyway? Is this Cody's plan for Maddie, or is it something else in mind? Find out later, when Cody does his…**

**Reviews first please! Then, you'll know what it is!**


	3. Cody's first date

**London and Cody went shopping for his 'makeover', but back at the Tipton, Maddie and Zack were almost enemies just because London and Zack were missing.**

**Well, tonight's the night; will Cody make it or break it? Leave reviews please!**

_6:30 pm, __Martin's suite_

It's dinner time, and Zack, Cody and Carey were ready to eat, after praying, of course. But Cody opted to let Zack and Carey start dinner without him; he has some 'work' to do.

Cody said, "Well, I got to see London. I might eat dinner later."

Carey said, "Ok, if that's for a surprise that you two will do for someone, go ahead. I'll wait for your return."

As Cody left, Zack said, "Well, mom, Cody won't be able to eat this. But I wonder, what was the surprise that Cody said awhile ago?"

Carey said, "I have no idea, Zack. But go spy on your brother- later- when I said so."

Zack said, "Well, we'll find out- sooner or later." Then he continued, eyeing Cody's dinner, he said, "Well, mom, can I eat it now?"

_London's suite_

Cody said, "Well, what's next, London?"

London went to her incredibly big closet and she said, "Time to change, Cody. Tonight's the night, and you should not lose time. I'll do the invitation for Maddie, while you get prepared. At 9:00 pm, you'll have your first date."

Cody said, "Thanks for the help, London, but I hope I didn't lose all your money in one day…"

London said, "Well, it was worth it. Don't worry about me; all the items you bought are now yours, so you shouldn't be worrying about me."

Cody just sighed and said, "Oh well, time to get prepared." Cody slid in the closet to begin the 'instant change' in the clothes which he bought awhile ago.

London did the only invitation for Maddie, and she told the staffers to get prepared at the roof deck of the Tipton. She even let Arwin send the letter to Maddie by slipping it on her desk.

When Maddie was about to leave, she saw the invitation. She read it, and she was filled with, well, love, because London wrote there that someone wanted to have a dinner date with her. It wrote:

_From a __secret lover of yours_

_Hey Maddie,_

_I want to see you tonight, 9:00 pm, at the roof deck of the Tipton. Be in your very prettiest dress that you can use. I'll wait for you. Don't fail me!_

Maddie was just happy and she even blushed. She said, "This must be love!" then she sighed.

_9:00 pm, roof deck_

London said, "Well, this is your night. Do not lose this opportunity. I hope you enjoy well on your first date, Cody, since this is needed to lessen your shyness. Good luck!"

Cody said, "But what about you? You'll leave me soon?"

London assured Cody that she'll be here for him and will not leave him in case things get worse for Cody. Then, the door opened.

London immediately shouted, "Everyone! In your places, she has arrived!"

Cody looked at the door and she was- Maddie, at her very prettiest, wearing a blue dress of a gown, her hair really straight, her eyes glowed in the moon, and she smiled like sunlight! Cody just went, "Oh snap, she's hot! She's REALLY HOT!"

Maddie then came to London and said, "London, where's my secret date?"

London said "Well, he's right there, on the table. He's waiting for you since like, a few minutes."

She then looked at Cody who waved at her and she said, "London, are you kidding? But that's Cody!"

London said "I'm serious. He's your date tonight, and he wanted an experience that he'll never forget. He just wanted to fall for you, and this is no play date, Maddie. Come on, go to him."

Maddie then went to the date table and Cody helped her to sit right. Maddie said, "Well, Cody, tell me, are you that secret admirer?"

Cody said, "Yes, Maddie. I'm your secret admirer. But, I'm more of in love than of an admirer."

Maddie was flattered and she laughed. She continued, "And you, Cody, you're my best friend of all, and like you, I'm falling for you."

Meanwhile, Zack started spying on Cody (From the door), inputting every scene on his Sony Handycam, which he'll use later when already burning to DVD. Zack whispered, "So that's what Cody was up to- stealing my girl! Wait, oh, I already forgot about her, never mind."

Cody said, "Your eyes, (shows Maddie's eyes shining in the stars) are like the very expensive diamond ring in the world, because they sparkle every time."

Maddie said, "Oh! Thanks, Cody, I bet you're serious with what you said."

Zack said, "That's not what I said before!"

Cody said, "Well, I brought you a new dress, red roses, and chocolates."

Maddie said, "Wow, Cody, how did you manage to buy all of these?"

Cody said, "Well, I saved up all my money for the one I love… and that girl is you."

Zack said, "Wait, I never gave her that much when I still was in love with her!"

Maddie had tears of joy, and she can't decide if she'll accept it all, instead, she just let Cody get her hand, for Cody was getting warmer.

Cody said, "And now, the final shot, Maddie."

Maddie said, "What final shot, Cody?"

Before Cody can do it, Arwin came over and said, "Mr. Martin, the specialty of the night is Kobe steak and carbonara, and to top it off, mango ice cream for desert and a glass of sprite on the best sparkling glass goblets. Enjoy."

Cody said, "Thanks, Arwin. Can we eat now?"

As Arwin nodded, he started to bring in the food, and while the food was placed on the table, Cody said, "Well, Maddie, my surprise doesn't end there. Let's eat dinner now, and enjoy the beautiful music that this night brings."

As they eat, the beautiful music streams over the night sky, the sound of the violin, saxophone and piano can be heard while the two lovebirds are having a good romantic time.

Cody said, "Do you like this night, Maddie?"

Maddie said, "Yes, Cody, I like it… a lot."

London noticed that the door was opened and she said, "Well, I better close this one so no one would get in and interrupt the night."

Fortunately, Zack hid behind the door case and he kept filming it all.

As they finish the dinner, Cody said, "Now, the biggest thing that will happen to you will happen. If I give this to you, will you be my girlfriend- please?"

Maddie said, "Well, what is it, Cody?"

Cody brought out a 64-karat diamond ring and he said, "I saved it so hard just for you, Maddie. You're the only girl I ever want… despite our age differences."

Maddie was happy, but behind all of this, Zack was jealous, and crying, too. Well, should he stop what Cody has in store for Maddie or not? He have to move or else!

Zack said to himself, "Sorry Cody but she's still mine. Sorry bro."

As Cody said the words he wanted to say, Maddie said, "This is the best time of my life, Cody. Wear it on my finger, and I'll be yours- completely. Anyway, with you, you complete me."

Cody braced on as he gets to wear the ring on Maddie's finger. Zack had to brace on.

As Cody nears the complete wearing of the ring on Maddie's finger, Zack came out and shouted, "CODY!!!"

But it was too late.

Or is it?

**Has Cody ****worn the ring on Maddie's finger, or did he stop? Leave reviews and maybe we'll know if either Cody or Zack won.**

**Anyway, reason why I did this fanfic is because it's about time for Zack to move on and stop seeking Maddie for all I care. Time for a change, maybe next time, I might do a fanfic of Zack and London… next!**

**Keep reading guys… see you on chapter 4!**


	4. Brothers again

**Well, here we are, after a commercial break, and well, you'll find out if Zack stopped Cody or Cody gave Maddie the ring. Well, hold on now…**

**Get ready! Who gets the white flag?**

Zack gasped. He saw that Cody stopped when it got to Maddie's fingertip. He said, "Zack! What are you doing?"

Cody said, "What are you doing here, Zack? Oh great, you got me. I just wanted… to help you… forget Maddie… so you can move on, Zack."

Zack had tears in his eyes and he wishes to beat up is own brother for this. He sobbed, "Zack… I… didn't know… you'll do this to me… loving my old flame… why?"

Cody said, "Zack, well, I wished to tell you regarding the surprise awhile ago. It was for Maddie. I and London left for the mall for my first date. I wish I hadn't… well, love your crush. I just… got… infatuated with her. I wish I shouldn't love her, if that will crush you, Zack."

Maddie saw Zack cry. She still had something to tell him, so she got up, went near to Zack, hugged him, and said, "Zack, past is past. Let's stop this madness. I know it hurts, but we have to move on with our lives, for someone to have their first time. I know it hurts, but Zack, let Cody love me. Your turn is over, and now it's Cody's turn. It's like a game of chance, Zack, you know? Stop crying now. I hope you understand us."

Zack knows how hard is felt for him, the first time he ever felt heartbreak, and most of all, betrayal.

He then left crying, running downwards, and feeling hurt. He knew that there might be something else for both Cody and Maddie. He thought while crying, _why did my own brother go for Maddie? He should have gone to London instead! Why me? I…_

Cody said, "Well, I, where were we? Ah yes, Maddie."

Maddie went back and she said, "Well, I think this night was broken, right?"

Cody said, "Well… not much. I'll give you my ring. Then we'll dance. And after that, well, I'll give you my kiss."

London said, "Well? Continue the music. We don't want the night to be spoiled."

Cody wore the ring on Maddie and they danced the night away, and by 12 midnight, they kissed.

But…

_The next day_

Cody saw Zack still sad and all. Cody had no time to speak to him, since he might get a barrage of angry insults and words, too.

Cody just sighed and he said, "Zack, I'm sorry."

Then he left, and Zack said, "Well, it's my fault. I shouldn't have ruined Cody's first date. Maybe I have to say sorry and explain all this."

When Cody got to the lobby, He saw London and he said, "Well, London, thanks. Do I still have to pay for all this?"

London laughed and said, "Silly, you don't pay for it. Like I told you, I'm happy to help you. So forget paying me, it's over. You've matured… a bit, had I not helped you."

Cody said, "Well, I still have to be guilty of what we did just to get Maddie for me. Why? It's my brother." Zack was listening all along, without been seen. Cody continues, "My brother loved Maddie, and then, I had to get her in turn, when all I had to do is… fall for you instead, but well, I can't since I'm not in love with you. I just treat you as a friend."

Zack came in the conversation and admitted, "Cody, it's my fault. I'm just thinking of myself, so well, I heard it all, and I'm the one who must say sorry to you, Cody. She's all yours, and well, I'll try to build a relationship with London for a change. Anyway, I'm getting used to it, and I feel that I'm beginning to like London, anyway."

Cody said, "Well, thanks, bro, but no hard feelings, how about we just… never mind. All I care now is that we have to forgive each other."

Zack clasped Cody's hand and said, "Brothers?"

Cody said, "Brothers." They then hugged each other.

London just giggled and said, "You see what a little forgiveness can help a love problem like this? I'm glad you two are back together as brother and not as rivals."

And then, Cody asked Zack, "Um, Zack, why did you film our date secretly?" Zack noticed it and said, "Well, never mind that. I was just spying on you."

Cody said, "I'll check it out later."

Just then, Maddie came in and said, "Hey London! Hey Zack! Hey Cody! I hope I didn't break this moment. I just wanted to say, I'm happy to accept you Cody. But I still think of you, Zack. You're also important to me. Because, in truth, I like you both, that's how important you two are, fighting or no fighting."

Zack said, "You do still LOVE me, Maddie!"

Cody said, "Well, problem solved!" then, Maddie said, "So Cody, do you want to hang out tonight at my fave place?"

Cody said, "Let's take a walk in the park for now. Tell me more about it!"

As they walk out of the Tipton, Maddie asked, "So, how's you day today, Cody?"

They left, leaving only Zack and London.

Zack said, "Well, my bro's growing up."

London said, "Well, time to do our thing, too, Zack. Let's go to the mall, just to make up for not buying you clothes, Zack."

Zack said, "Well, let's go!"

Both London and Zack left too, following Maddie and Cody's trail.

**THE END**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this episode. ****Watch out for the next episode of Suite Life! Leave reviews please!**


End file.
